


原力与你同在

by emailinabox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emailinabox/pseuds/emailinabox
Summary: TLJ背景，老卢坐化现场扩写。反正太阳里那个小黑点就是千年隼。不是千年隼回来找卢克了，是卢克坐上千年隼走了。韩索罗和卢克天行者是属于宇宙的，他们永远能找到彼此，然后携手并肩回到光明里去。
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 22





	原力与你同在

**Author's Note:**

> 原地址：https://eeemail.lofter.com/post/255532_12548137  
> 当年TLJ首映日鸡血上头在图书馆把自己写到哭，决定过来备份一下。如果去掉对话会让我舒服很多，但是还是保留一下我两年前的思维模式吧。  
> I know that's not how the Force Works.

韩索罗原本不相信原力。他觉得说着“愿原力与你同在”的自己很傻，跟说“小仙女会给你送糖果”一样幼稚，可他看着卢克柔软的金头发和倔脾气的眼睛就心软了。他甘愿把最不切实际的信念全都交给卢克，他用不上那样的信念，他有千年隼和爆能枪，可卢克能把信念变成现实。

卢克会跟他讲原力的事。比如说他在原力里见到了本肯诺比，还有他提起过的小绿人尤达，还有他的父亲。他兴高采烈地比划着说，爸爸年轻的时候半长不短的金色卷发，一道疤横跨右眼，可帅了。韩白了他一眼，卢克就笑：那可是天选之子，是我亲爹，你就饶了他吧。韩拍了一下他的后脑勺：你自个儿去碳里冻一回再说话。

卢克还跟他打趣说，如果我比你先走也不要紧，我还能给莱娅托梦告诉你千年隼该换零件了。韩一边擦枪一边答：你一天到晚乌鸦嘴些什么，而且他们都教你些什么玩意儿，原力哪能这么用。

不过卢克说什么他都相信。卢克天行者使他相信奇迹。

然而他从天桥上掉下去的那一刻想：可惜，这回是我先走的，就连卢克也找不到我了。

没有原力的死亡只是在一片虚无里沉睡。没有时间，没有空间，连黑暗也不存在。然而在这片虚无的一个角落，时间和空间突然启动了。

韩索罗看不见。他没有视网膜可以投影，没有神经系统可以处理信息。可他知道他在千年隼的驾驶座上。他知道如果他向后靠椅背会发出响声，他的前方有指示灯在安静地闪烁，有点逼仄的天花板布满他烂熟于心的按钮。这种感觉抽象而清晰，就像闭上眼睛朝着天空抬起头，能认出眼帘上的温暖橙色就是太阳。他甚至能闻到驾驶舱里弥漫的那股气味，仿佛是金属在沉着地老去。

四周一片寂静，舷窗外是一片耀眼的白昼，空无一物，却一高一低悬挂着两个太阳。他在永恒的静止中向着太阳驶去。

然后他听到有人在叫他。

“嘿，韩。”

所有的抽象一瞬间坍缩成了现实。五颜六色的按钮在控制台上排成一片，背景音是飞船运转的沉沉轰鸣。夕阳的周围出现了云朵，海天相接的地方一片轰轰烈烈的橙色，属于塔图因的沙漠的两个太阳正悬挂在长长的海平线上方。韩转过头去，看见副驾驶座上坐着一个人——是对着他微笑的卢克。那双眼睛仿佛还是刚刚被星空洗去风沙的十九岁的眼睛。

“我差点以为我还没死呢，结果发现坐在我面前的是绝地神棍卢克天行者。”说完这句话韩也笑了。都是原力搞的鬼，他心里清楚，不知何时起他就再也不会大惊小怪了。

“没错，这是个坏消息。”卢克眨眨眼睛。“不过好消息是，我这就要来陪你了。”

驾驶舱里一片沉默。然而韩很快接受了这个现实。“哈。难怪你能找得到我。”他看了一眼地平线，张了张口却没能问出什么。他们都累了。

然而卢克先开了口。“……对不起。”在他们分离之前卢克总是这样说——对不起。在第一次听到这个词之后韩就不想再听了，没有人应当承受那样的愧疚感，卢克天行者更不行。韩不说话。

“对不起，我放不下……我必须得找到你。我总以为我们还能见面，我以为时间足够长机会足够多，没什么能够真正分开我们，等我想通之后走出这个岛，所有人都会像以前那样等着我——”

“还道什么歉。你找到我了，这就够了，道歉是上辈子的事情。”韩也不知道自己为什么就轻松地带过了，也许是因为他不习惯谈论这种涉及感情的事，也许是因为他已经死过一次了。他在空中长长地坠落的那一刻，心里的一切也全都落下去了。他唯一没见过最后一面的人现在就坐在他身边，他没什么可抱怨的。

“我从没正式给你道过别。”

“你不用道别。”韩的语气很随意。

“不管你愿不愿意，我还是找到你了。”卢克转身看着他，有些无可奈何，却依然执着得要命。

韩没有接话。

他还记得自己刚从碳冷冻里醒过来的时候，站在飞行器上什么都看不清，眼前只有一片耀眼的白色。那个好久不见的小男孩站在他身边，在一片重围里对他讲：你别担心，我安排好了，我能救你。他权当他俩就要死在一起了——然而他们没有。那个在他的船舱里戴着头盔举着光剑不知所措地闪躲的小男孩，穿着一身黑衣长成了一个英雄。

这次他陷入了更深邃更永恒的黑暗里，那个小男孩又一次把他唤醒，带他坐在他的飞船上看最后一眼塔图因的太阳。他知道他们都老了，可卢克在他眼里还是那个不服输的毛头小子，在昏暗的小酒馆里坐在他的对面，眼睛闪着倔强的光。

他也明白，此时此刻的一切都不是真的，现实会散去，光明会消失，他终究要回到一片虚无里去；然而至少在他故事的结尾，卢克天行者和韩索罗坐在千年隼的驾驶舱里飞向了太阳。

这就足够了。

“我知道你会找到我的。”韩打破了沉默。“即使你这辈子再也不出现在我面前我也不在乎，你不用跟我道别，因为你不会抛弃任何人。你看，你现在就在我眼前。我不管是不是因为原力，也许我相信的从来都不是原力……”

我相信你。

卢克安静地看着他。夕阳照在卢克的头发和眼睛里，有光点折射出来。他很疲惫，比任何时候都要疲惫，却平静得出奇。“那么，愿原力与你同在。”他说。他的眼睛里有永别时刻的深沉，也有坚信重逢的神采，就跟他们每一次分离时一样。

舷窗外的夕阳更近了，仿佛伸手可及，千年隼低沉的轰鸣声渐渐微弱，船舱的轮廓模糊了，海平线的景色黯淡了，而太阳橘色的光芒铺满了整个驾驶舱。全世界只有他们两个人，伴着两颗壮阔而温柔的恒星。人的生命那么脆弱短暂，根本没有资格谈及永恒，但这一刻韩感觉自己触碰到了永恒的边缘。

卢克天行者使他相信奇迹。韩翘起一边嘴角，露出一个轻描淡写的微笑。

“愿原力与你同在，小子。”

这样我也会与你同在。

最后一个绝地武士的袍子落在了岩石上，他们一起消失在了最耀眼的光明里。

END


End file.
